


Callsign

by weirdseej



Category: Flash Fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdseej/pseuds/weirdseej
Summary: "I told you not to call me that""Sure honey"I can only sigh and roll my eyes.





	Callsign

This is ridiculous.

"Sweet pea, why are you up? Your legs are not really that healed yet."

"I told you not to call me that"

"Sure honey"

I can only sigh and roll my eyes. I want to escape this hellhole but I fucking injured myself. She walked towards me and guided me to a chair. I unwillingly followed her and slumped in the chair. It has been 2 weeks since this happened. I am a fucking idiot for failing miserably. I just want to kill her.

There she was in her daily run around the block. I was profiling her for half a year now. She has a cafe and most days she's there. I need to finish this job quickly because I am getting pressed by the client. I already have a plan. According to my investigation she is going to be alone next week. I am just going to snipe location and seal the deal. 

I was scanning her place late at night when suddenly I was rained by bullets. I saw the back door ajar and ran towards it. But before I even got inside I saw my target getting out of the door. I covered her and dragged her inside the cafe. We crouched and hid.

SHIT.SHIT.SHIT

How did they find me? After a while it stopped. The cafe is trashed. I hear some sobs. Fuck I forgot she's here. I tried to stand up but a pain shot through my legs. Fuck I got shot. I can't stand up. But without the pain I still can't stand up. She is hugging me and not letting me go. 

"Please don't leave"

"As much as I want to I can't" I said pointing in my legs.

She looks worried but even before hearing what she has to say I fainted.

I woke up in a bed. The wounds in my legs tended already. The door opened. There you are going in with a tray of I think maybe food. 

"You are awake. I was worried. I thought you died because of all the blood you lost." 

She sat across me and hover the spoon towards me. Waiting for me to open my mouth and eat. 

"Please eat. You’ve been asleep for a week and maybe you are hungry"

Well I am famished so I willingly opened my mouth and eat while she continues to feed me. 

"uhm... thank you for saving me. I called my family doctor to tend you and my dad is not answering my calls to ask for help finding your family so i decided you can just stay and recuperate here"

"No, I don’t nee-"

"I am going to take care of you no more buts."

I tried escaping but my injury is a huge obstacle. The longer I stayed here, I grew agitated. She is calling me this dumb pet names and its getting in my nerves. So I told her the truth about my mission to kill her but she just shrugged it off.

Late afternoon, she went to the room I am staying at and brought food. I flipped the tray and said, "I fucking told you I was sent to kill you. Why can't you understand that?"

She cleaned the mess and responded. 

"Yeah yeah babycakes. I know but I don't care. I like you and I want to take care of you. From this day forward you are mine. What I want I get"

I forgot she is this spoiled. 

"Watch out hunny I am going to steal your heart" she announces and winked at me leaving me speechless.

Few weeks passed and I can feel that my injuries are healed. She has been good to me a continuously showering me attention and taking care of me. I do not want anything related to her but a thought crossed my mind. I can use this and still fulfill my mission. I am going to fake it till I make it till I can kill her.

I can still do it.......

Or can I?


End file.
